


Черный, как ночь

by Joringhel



Series: Люди и лисы [1]
Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>вышло так, что Черный Волк спас однажды юного лиса...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Черный, как ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Первая история из цикла "Лисы и люди". Одним из самых популярных персонажей в китайской мифологии является лис-оборотень. Истории о них и дали вдохновение для фантазии: что, если в Саюнкоку тоже бродит свой оживший миф? Таких лисов там двое: Рейшин и Кою. Эти истории о них... И об особенных людях, встречающихся на их пути.

О лисах в Саюнкоку никто не слышал уже долгие годы. А были времена, когда племя их жило среди людей. Спокойно странствовали они от провинции к провинции и даже порой принимали человеческий облик и скрывались под личиной смертных. И выдать их могли только серебристые да черные хвосты и лунные глаза. Впрочем, многие зимы и лета мелькнули с тех пор, как последний лис встретил последнего человека.  
Говорили о лисах разное. И о том, что могли они одним взглядом зачаровать смертного, и о том, что благодарность их не знала границ, так же, как и гнев. И о том, что, единожды дав слово, лис не мог отказаться от него, иначе навсегда лишался волшебной силы.

Так случилось, что Черный Волк не собирался спасать лиса. Он шел своей дорогой и убивал тех, кого должно было убить.  
Лис лежал в белом снегу, и алая кровь длинными рукавами растекалась под его черной шерстью. Лис повернул голову и посмотрел жалобно.  
— И что мне с тобой делать? — спросил Черный Волк, не опуская меча.  
Его взгляд встретил взгляд лиса. Мгновение — и в снегу перед ним лежал высокий юноша в белых одеждах, на которых распускались алые цветы. Он молча смотрел на него, и боль в его глазах тронула даже жестокое сердце Черного Волка.  
— Убить?  
Лис молчал. С сомкнутых губ его не слетело и стона.  
— Или спасти тебе жизнь?  
Лис молчал. В глазах его серебрился лунный свет.  
Черный Волк помедлил и вложил меч в ножны. Затем он опустился на колени рядом с умирающим лисом и привлек его к себе.

Так и случилось, что лис увязался за Черным Волком. В стремлении своем отдать долг жизни он готов был следовать за ним по пятам и не оставлять ни на миг. Черный Волк же давно выбрал путь одиночки, и шел по нему, и был недоволен непрошеному компаньону.  
— Я уйду, только когда сполна с тобой расплачусь! — упрямо заявлял лис, и глаза его гневно сверкали в свете луны.  
— В таком случае я освобождаю тебя от уплаты долга, — возражал Черный Волк, но лис был непреклонен и продолжал тенью держаться неподалеку.

Поначалу он следовал за убийцей лишь ночами, позволяя луне освещать дорогу и показывать путь, но вскоре ему показалось этого мало. Ведь Черный Волк, казалось, не знал ни отдыха, ни сна, он шел вперед на запах крови, и жертвы его умирали долго и мучительно, и не важно было, кто взирает в этот момент с небес: госпожа Луна или господин Солнце.

— Выведи меня к людям! — потребовал лис. Он сидел на старом пне в самом сердце умирающего леса и следил за Черным Волком, скрестив руки на груди. Черные хвосты с изящными белыми кисточками изогнулись вокруг него пушистым веером.  
Черный Волк сидел прямо на земле и полировал лезвие меча.  
— Зачем мне это? — спросил он, не отрываясь ни на миг от своего занятия.  
— Затем, что я не могу отдать тебе долг, если буду рядом с тобой лишь ночью. Ты не обычный смертный, ты живешь и днем, и ночью.  
— Живу?.. — неясно хмыкнул Черный Волк, отложил меч и подошел к лису. — Посмотри на себя. Ты носишь одежду, которую уже два столетия не надевают даже старики, не умеешь прятать хвосты и дуришь людей ради развлечения. Думаешь, я не видел, что ты натворил в той маленькой деревне с дочкой гончара?  
— Ей пришла пора родить, и я только поспособствовал, — отрезал лис, упрямо вздернув нос. — Мне надо что-то есть, в конце концов?  
— А ты так голоден? — Черный Волк взял его лицо за подбородок и повернул к себе.  
Глаза лиса расширились.  
— Да. Так.

С тех пор лис присоединился к Черному Волку в его странствиях. Черный волк раздобыл для него одежду и пригрозил отрубить все хвосты один за другим, если оборотень не будет держать себя в руках.  
Лис понурился, но слово держал и крестьян больше не ел. К его долгу жизни перед Черным Волком добавилась теперь благодарность за утоление голода и жажды. Взамен лис исцелял его раны, но этого было мало, слишком мало, чтобы можно было взять хоть часть в уплату его долгов.  
— Ты слишком умелый воин! На тебе почти не остается крови! — возмущался лис, и Черный Волк неизменно улыбался в ответ.

Когда Черный Волк прошел к замок Хё Рио убить Принцессу Роз, и не устоял перед ее красотой, и выкрал ее, лис был в бешенстве.  
— Зачем ты это сделал?  
— В смысле? — удивился Черный Волк, и лису пришлось повысить голос:  
— Зачем ты сделал это сам? Я мог сделать все за тебя! Ты лишил меня возможности расплатиться с тобой! Опять!  
— Успокойся, пожалуйста...  
— Ты ужасен! Будь проклят тот день, когда я с тобой связался!  
— В таком случае ты волен уйти. Я освобожу тебя от данного слова, и волшебство твое не пострадает.  
Лис взвился. Хвосты его топорщились, и сам он выглядел как взбешенный мальчишка. Он был еще очень молод и не научился пока читать в людских душах.  
— Вот уж не надо! Я сказал, что пойду за тобой, значит, пойду! И отплачу тебе однажды, даже если мне придется прожить целую жизнь за смертного человека, я не отступлюсь!  
В окно смотрела полная луна, и она, несомненно, слышала эти опрометчивые слова.

Принцесса Роз пребывала в полной уверенности, что младший брат Черного Волка очень мил и обаятелен и девять черных, как ночь, хвостов совершенно его не портят. Из-за цвета шкуры она и выбрала для него имя — Рейшин.


End file.
